Nebulon Wars
by WickedSecret
Summary: The reign of Neo Queen Serenity has ended, her daughter has taken the throne and her granddaughter is given the job of saving the planet of the dark forces of the universe. Mix of anime and manga


**First off I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but I don't.  
Second off, this is about the child of Chibiusa, cause I'm that cool.  
Third off, Chibiusa has become queen of Crystal Tokyo. No Serenity is not dead, just stepped down. And in order to avoid being confused with her mother, Chibiusa goes by Queen Usagi(Since her name is Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Yes I'm well away she started going by Princess Lady Serenity when she got older but still she goes by Queen Usagi.) So there is a difference between Queen Usagi and Serenity, just so you know.**

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Queenly Duties**

Mizuki sat back in the grass, staring out over the vast plains of what was called the Elysion Gardens. The Gardens were a place where the dreams of the world thrived and grew, and in doing so, nourished the gardens. Mizuki glanced over her shoulder to gaze at the gleaming marble shrine that stood there, tall and proud, forever protecting the Golden Crystal of dreams. She inhaled deeply and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back to enjoy the warm sunlight.

"You know," A voice said from behind her. "You're mother's been looking for you." Mizuki opened her crimson eyes to gaze into the golden eyes of her father, King Helios. He raised one pale eyebrow and held a hand out to her, offering to pull her to her feet. Mizuki accepted the offer and stood, dusting off the skirts of her gown. She smiled at her father and he returned the smile. Out of all the people she knew her father was one of the most beautiful. His white hair fell in gentle waves to his jaw and his eyes were a warm shade of golden-yellow. He looked wonderful in his white suite with a pale blue cloak around his shoulders and a silver staff in his hands. The staff had been a gift from his predecessor-close friend and Mizuki's grandfather- King Endymion.

She clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"She wants me to attend a meeting with her. I hoped that if I had vanished she would take Celeste instead." The king laughed and offered his daughter his arm. She took it and the two strolled up the grassy hill and toward the shrine of the Golden Crystal. "I hate attending the delegate meetings. It bores me."

"And here I thought you liked politics." Mizuki looked to her father, her pink eyebrows drawing together.

"Papa, no one likes politics. They never have and I doubt they ever will."

"What makes you think they never have?" Helios questioned.

"I've read the history books, Papa. Trust me. No one has ever liked politics." The two walked through the shrine, their footsteps echoing around them as they did. "I don't want to be queen, papa." Mizuki whispered as they walked. Helios turned his gaze to her and she sighed. "I don't think I could handle it. I see what mom goes through and I see how much it stresses her out. I don't think I could do it."

"You underestimate yourself, Moonbeam." Helios chided, patting his daughters hand. "You're mother felt the same way when she was your age, and she's an excellent queen."

"I know. But…I just feel like I'd be a better priestess. Here, in the shrine." The two stopped. "I'm more like you than I am like mom and you know it. I mean, look at me. I don't even look like I'm part of the Moon Family." She said, stepping back.

Mizuki was a slender sixteen year old girl. Her hair was styled much like her mothers, the same rabbit ear shaped odango's, but her hair was shorter and it hung in two short curled pigtails, instead of the long ones her mother and grandmother wore. She had inherited her mother's red eyes and hair color, though her hair faded to white like her fathers. She donned not only the traditional golden crescent moon on her forehead-the same insignia every member of the Moon Family was born with- like her sister, but also a red jewel, inherited from her father.

Helios shook his head, smiling. "Mizuki, you look more like your mother than you think." He murmured, leaning in to plant a kiss against the golden moon on her forehead. "Now come, you're mother wants to see you." Mizuki released a defeated sigh and followed her father. A doorway opened at the other end of the shrine, silver-white energy flowed around it as the two royals stepped through. Mizuki glanced over her shoulder as the Elysion Gardens were swallowed up once again by the protective barrier that barred all from entering. All but the Royal family of course.

The courtyard of the Crystal Palace was empty and quiet as Helios led his daughter toward one of the many castle entrances. Mizuki peered up at the walk way along the castle walls and caught a glimpse of Lady Haruka. She smiled to herself. Thanks to the power of the Silver Crystal, the people of Earth became functionally immortal. Lady Haruka –who had to be well over a thousand years old- had never physically aged passed twenty-four. When Mizuki's mother took the throne, the planetary senshi stepped down to allow the Asteroid Senshi to take their place as the rightful guardians of the Royal family. Still, Mizuki caught them prowling the castle grounds, ever alert and ever ready to fight. It comforted her knowing that her grandmother's protectors took their job so seriously…even if it wasn't their job any more.

"You found her!" A voice called from somewhere above them. Helios pulled his daughter to a stop as Sailor Juno landed in front of them. Her olive green eyes shimmered with determination as she eyed the princess and offered a bow to the king. "Queen Usagi has been growing impatient." She said, directing her gaze to her king. Helios sighed and shook his, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Mizuki's mother insisted on being called "Usagi"-her birth name- instead of Serenity in order to keep people from getting her confused with her mother.

"Well, she did inherit her inpatients from her mother." Helios mumbled none too quietly. Juno and Mizuki laughed and Mizuki was sure she heard Haruka chuckle from her spot on the walkway.

"Be that as it may, the queen still wants to see you." Juno informed Mizuki. The princess sighed heavily.

"I was hoping to avoid a lecture." She grumbled. Helios laughed softly and kissed his daughters forehead.

"Then you shouldn't have snuck away." Mizuki frowned, grumbling under her breath. "Juno, will you please take the princess to her mother?"

"Of course your highness." Juno bowed once again to Helios before turning away. Mizuki followed behind the asteroid senshi. "Oh and Juno," Helios called. The two girls stopped and turned to face the king. "Make sure Usa goes easy on her."

"Yes your highness." Unlike her father, Juno didn't offer any conversation as they walked the halls of the Crystal Palace. It wasn't that Juno didn't enjoy Mizuki's company, but from what she had learned about the Asteroid Senshi over the years, Mizuki had realized that Juno was more action than words. If she wanted conversation-albeit pointless conversation-her best bet was to strike up some talk with Pallas or Vesta, though neither one sounded like a fun option. Juno pushed open the crystalized doors to the throne room and Mizuki strode in. Queen Usagi sat on her throne, her legs crossed under the flow of sheer silver-pink skirts, one elegant hand rubbed her forehead. Her crimson eyes found Mizuki's and the mother daughter stare down began.

"I'm disappointed in you Mizuki." The queen soft voice said. "I really expected you to be there today." Mizuki made no attempt to speak because she knew her mother wasn't done yet. "Celeste was there, which was a big enough surprise. There were delegates from China and Russia there, the Sailors were there-all of them might I add- and the candidates for your team of senshi were there." Queen Usagi sighed and stood from her throne. Mizuki had once heard stories that her mother had been care free and fun loving during her youth. Obviously the responsibility that came with being queen changed that. Sometimes Mizuki saw a glimmer of what her mother use to be like, but those instances were few and far between. "Mizuki Aria-Serenity Tsukinoyuma, are you paying attention to what I'm saying to you?" Mizuki was startled from her thoughts as her mother closed in on her, her cinnamon eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Sorry mother." Mizuki apologized. The queen pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Mizuki what am I ever going to do with you." She cupped her daughters chin in her hand stared into her eyes. "One day it will be your turn to be queen. It may not be one day soon, but it will be one day. You have to learn to put your responsibilities as a Moon Family monarch first." Mizuki sighed and lowered her gaze.

"Mother…what if I don't want to be queen." Usagi dropped her hand at this and let out a long, exasperated groan.

"Not this again Mizuki."

"But mother I'm a twin. Why can't Celeste take over for you?" The queens red gaze hardened.

"Because you are the eldest, that's why."

"That's just a technicality. I was born three minutes before she was. That's not that big a difference. Besides, Celeste is more into the whole queen thing than I am." Usagi shook her head back and forth, her eyes tired.

"I don't want to have this discussion right now Mizuki." She said, sounding much older than she looked. From the side door of the throne room Mizuki saw Sailor Cerse enter. Her face was a hard mask as she crossed the throne room, her heels clicking on the marble floor. "Your Majesty." She said, earning the queens attention.

"What is it Cerse?"

"Something's come up. We need you in the drawing room right away." Usagi nodded her head, spared her daughter one last glance and hurried off with her guardian. Mizuki was left standing alone in the throne room. She turned on her heels and stalked out of the room, down the hall and up a winding stair case to the family's second floor. Here was where the bedrooms could be found and a family den. Old playrooms from her childhood, and her mother's childhood, and rooms still unexplored. She pushed open a pair of heavy doors and slipped into her bedroom.

"Your highness!" A voice exclaimed. Mizuki looked up to see a deep purple cat leap down from her bed. "Where have you been?" Mizuki knelt and lifted the cat-Selene-into her arms.

"I was hiding." She murmured. "But mother found me." Selene snorted, rubbing a paw over her face.

"The Queen is under a lot of pressure right now." She said in a stern voice, something she acquired from her mother. Mizuki arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I don't understand why. It's not like she doesn't have help." Mizuki sat at the window seat of the southernmost window of her room. Selena sat in her lap, her tail wrapped around her forepaws. "I mean she's got my grandmother and grandfather to help her, the Asteroid Senshi and the Planetary Senshi and my father. She has a whole army of people willing to do her job for her."

"That wouldn't make her a very good queen now would it?" Selene asked. "The duty of a queen is to make sure her kingdom is running smoothly, she can't run to someone for help every time there is a little kink in the chain." Mizuki pursed her lips and stared out the window. The two sat in silence after that, Mizuki staring out the window in thought and stroking Selene's fur while Selene purred contently. There was a knock at the door before it was pushed open. A mirror image of Mizuki walked in. Her hair was a darker shade of pink and longer, held in four pigtails, and she lacked the red gem of their father, but everyone could see that Celeste and Mizuki were twins. She stood in the doorway awkwardly before clearing your throat.

"I head mom had a stern talking with you." She stated, closing Mizuki's bedroom door behind her. Mizuki's red gaze flicked toward her sister.

"I never said you could come in you know." She muttered. Celeste rolled her eyes and sat in one of the several high back arm chairs that rested in the sitting area of Mizuki's bedroom. The two sat in a heavy silence for a long time, Celeste waiting for Mizuki to speak, and Mizuki waiting for Celeste to leave. After several very long minutes of silence, Selene finally spoke up.

"As fun as this has been," She said with a stretch, "I think I'm going to leave now." She pushed on the window with her paw and sauntered out onto the crystal roof, vanishing behind one of the towers. Mizuki pulled the window closed an-without Selene to distract her- turned to face her sister.

"What exactly is it you want?" She asked. Celeste sat properly in the chair, one ankle crossed behind the other, her hands folded properly in her lap, her back straight and chin high. Mizuki eyed her sisters' posture with slight annoyance. Always so proper, blah. When she didn't answer, the cotton candy haired sister stood and began to pace her room. "If you've come here to scold me for missing the meeting I already got it from our mother."

"I'm not here to scold you." Celeste said softly. "I'm simply here to ask why you didn't come." Though the two were twins, they were also polar opposites and therefore Mizuki knew Celeste would never understand her disliking of the idea of being queen. So instead of giving an answer she just huffed and turned to stare out the window. He ruby red orbs widened and she hurried closer to the glass pane. "What?" Celeste asked, noticing her twins' sudden change in mood. "What is it?" She stood from her seat. She hurried to the window to peer out. The gates of the castle had just closed behind a group of young men. Each was dressed in black with a different colored cloak around his shoulders. The one in the center wore a gray-blue cloak, his golden blond hair shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight, his blue eyes shifted upwards and held Mizuki's gaze.

"Takehiko…" She breathed.


End file.
